User talk:Blade0886
Welcome Hi, welcome to BBP club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Who Do you think is better? Ryuga or Gingka? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jadestonedarkusking (Talk) 12:54, October 29, 2011 well, im back i was on a job with my father. my avatar is darkus Lythirus. 18:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i wasn't logged in. Jadestonedarkusking 18:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what the heck you are talking about.... Jadestonedarkusking 15:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) no you are still an chat mod its just an admin/ chat mod's userpage format. Huh. I guess I better Beat it. oh and encore is a pokemon move. and drat.. my attack against ed failed but the people said if you guys want to still be editors contact them. Or not... if you want to help that wiki, meaning helping ed and fastblade. OMG GOTTA GO PEE BAD >o< FINALLY I CAUGHT YOU! GO TO CHAT HAY GET BACK HEAR LOL I SEE YOU ARE AT BEYWIKI COME ON CHAT Jadestonedarkusking 18:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) i was thinking.... should i make this also a fanon, for falsely acuused fanon outlaws? Jadestonedarkusking 18:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) this wiki, is falling apart..... what do we do? Jadestonedarkusking 17:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) uh, if you have any friends in real life that like bey, pokemon and bakugan, INVITE THEM! PLEASE! tell everyone,and i will promote you! Jadestonedarkusking 00:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) hey blade sorry for contacting u here but u know,recon has turned into an enemy of mine and will ban me if i go to chat,don't ask anything about it to him ok? I can meet u on this chat.Sorry for this inconvenience Asansol blaze 06:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, you and ice deserve it, you guys have helped this wiki a lot so im giving you even more privlige ( and i think the ability to make top 10 lists!) pegasus needs to be able to be on here longer to be head admin but she is still an admin so i am making you and ice, for what you have been doing, as of now you are 'CRATS. Jadestonedarkusking 15:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) hey pal,tell me when u r online so that i will come in this wiki's chat Asansol blaze 12:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hey blade, do you have a pokemon game for the ds? if you do and know how to set up you wifi settings on the game, give me your friend code and ill give you mine Jadestonedarkusking 14:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) that sucks I wanted to battle... Jadestonedarkusking 14:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) what are you doing over there?! im madoka!!! -Jadestone Why don't you understand?Anyway,I got your message on this wiki very late.Trust me I am extremely sorry. A blaze stikes everyone!!! 11:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Blade, I forgot to tell you that saying on a talk page: "you come on the chat right now or I never talk to you again" Is foolish! they may not be on, thus they might get the message late. I'm scheduling a few times for you and Ani to talk. Jadestonedarkusking 16:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Blade... Isn't Ani your friend? look at what he said to me: You see Jade,I wasn't online at all so I didn't get his messages....yet he doesn't understand at all and is avoiding me everytime I meet him...please convince him what had happened actually.I don't want to be his enemy :'( Please excuse the fact that my Pic on admin template is yours, temporary. I screwed up the coding while I was trying to change all of our Pics. >_< Jadestonedarkusking 22:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) http://testeverything.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&redirect=no&cb=9342 Join!!! Read the main page, though. Learn how to easily handle templates!! The best thing? you get your own lab!!! Blade, this is strike 2. I'm warning you like a good founder should, when its 3, I strip one of your rights. I don't want to have to do that. First the non understanding with Ani, then the Un-blocking and chat mod making of FB, without my permission. I made a truce with FB, I'm unblocked on beywiki. I don't want to become your enemy. don't take this personally, i'm just advising you. Jadestonedarkusking 17:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If you aren't responisble for the FB thing, I want you to track them down, and tell me who they are so I can decide what to do. Jadestonedarkusking 17:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, it's always your right to speak your mind out when something like this happens. Sorry about the trouble. I'm making you an admin again. :) Jadestonedarkusking 15:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Huh, I didn't know you could strip youself of your rank. Ok, I 'll give it to you when you get a lot of edits, if that's what makes you feel like it's real. Jadestonedarkusking 15:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Blade, Maxie is a girl, not only that, but the reason I gave her chat mod is because I know I can trust her, AND I have known her for some time. She's helping out, like she promised. There was big commotion when I put up the petition to shut this wiki down or keep it up. votes won on keeping it up, and she did have some good ideas. Jadestonedarkusking 18:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hey blade whats this wiki bout? Kushan Lahiri 06:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Situation under control, Blade. Good gob, you three. Award: commendation (You, Ice, and Asan) Jadestonedarkusking 20:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC)